bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Knight Agni
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10105 |no = 709 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 16, 22, 28, 34, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 9, 9, 9, 6, 6, 6, 6, 13, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 16, 22, 26, 30, 34, 37, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 77, 83, 89, 94, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = Younger brother of the Agni Emperor. Once rumors that the emperor had turned his back on his country surfaced, Knight Agni realized that he had lost his path. Having lost their leader, the Imperial Army lost all morale, leading to one defeat after another. When the God Army reached the city, it was set on destroying all its inhabitants until a group of knights suddenly appeared and repelled their attacks. Due to the imperial crest the leader of the knights bore on his armor, many speculate that the group was led by Knight Agni. However, no one knows whether it's true or not. |summon = If you have time to question the meaning of battle, then swing your sword! It'll make sense later! |fusion = Be brave! Refine your skills! Give your all in the last fight! Don't let this era pass you by! |evolution = Value lies in your accomplishments. So you shouldn't take for granted how you get to them. | hp_base = 4539 |atk_base = 1427 |def_base = 1082 |rec_base = 865 | hp_lord = 6163 |atk_lord = 1933 |def_lord = 1653 |rec_lord = 1420 | hp_anima = 6906 |rec_anima = 1222 |atk_breaker = 2131 |def_breaker = 1455 |atk_guardian = 1735 |def_guardian = 1851 |rec_guardian = 1321 |def_oracle = 1554 | hp_oracle = 5866 |rec_oracle = 1717 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Authority of the Earth God |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk for all Units & 15% reduction in damage from Earth Types |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Ruin God's Burial |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Demon Massacre Burial |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, probable Injury effect & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% chance to inflict Injury, 4 BC fill per turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10104 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}